


一辆破三轮

by Live12138



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 全圆佑 - Freeform, 圆硕 - Freeform, 李硕珉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live12138/pseuds/Live12138
Summary: 圆硕小破车
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 6





	一辆破三轮

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很烂。  
> 小情侣做爱，李硕珉长批。  
> ！！！是双性！！  
> ！！！有批的！！！

去老家探亲的全圆佑终于回来了，李硕珉靠着冷冻食品和外卖倒腾出一桌子菜。两个人再能吃也吃不了恁多东西，结果剩菜塞进去满了小半个冰箱。

全圆佑说：“快去洗澡。”家法规定做菜的人可以不用洗碗，李硕珉靠外卖逃过了做菜也躲过了洗碗。

等全圆佑从浴室里出来，李硕珉斜倚在枕头上玩消消乐。抽掉手机，全圆佑整个趴在李硕珉身上，头埋在他脖子里深呼吸，手伸进衣服，一遍又一遍地抚着他的侧腰。灼热的气息打在李硕珉的皮肤上，他忍不住闭上眼睛轻哼，像是在催促。

“硕珉啊，想不想我啊？”全圆佑一边问一边拿鼻子去拱李硕珉的脸。

李硕珉也不回答，只顾着喊：“哥，哥……”开始磨蹭的腿泄漏了情动的事实。

李硕珉的乳头很敏感，当全圆佑的手终于从侧腰移到胸部时，快感逐渐积累却不够满足的李硕珉挺起腰，拿乳头去够那个人的手指，期待被抚慰。

全圆佑揉了一把硕珉的胸，他的手好冷，激得李硕珉打个寒颤，乳尖在掌心变硬。

全圆佑顺着李硕珉抬起的腹部往下摸，手指划出漂亮的弧度，向下伸进睡裤里。内裤还泛着潮气，指尖沿着肉花的弧度轻叩，越过耻毛去找李硕珉的阴蒂。被揉到阴蒂时李硕珉眼睛都雾了，想把腿合上，抬起脚软绵绵地踹面前那个人。

指尖分开阴唇，探入甬道，捅两下全圆佑就感觉有湿滑的液体分泌出来。摁住开始扭动的李硕珉，全圆佑安抚道：“不急，硕珉不急啊。”

直到偏凉的手指在甬道里被捂热，全圆佑才觉得扩张好了。把李硕珉的腿架到肩上，看他失神的表情，终于扶着阴茎插进去。

李硕珉的甬道有点窄，吃进阴茎后里面有点紧张，全圆佑一时不好抽动。不过他也不急，舔了一口他脸上的痣，又去舔他的舌和牙齿，拿鼻尖在他鼻梁上蹭来蹭去。低头在李硕珉身上吻，锁骨之下的位置开出一朵朵花。

终于开始浅浅抽插，包着阴茎的阴唇是最温柔的嘴，内里紧致裹着柱身，热得不行。李硕珉的失焦地望着全圆佑，伸手揽住他的脖子，小声地呜咽，喉咙里溢出的声音随着逐渐加快的抽插频率越来越破碎。

身体越来越热，水汽从毛孔里渗出，不一会儿两人都覆上了薄薄的汗液。

全圆佑抽出阴茎，让李硕珉跪趴下去，阴茎在撅起的屁股缝里磨蹭，把粘稠的液体涂满整个屁股。

后入其实更好操，全圆佑两手抓着李硕珉的胯骨大力抽插，大拇指搓抹腰窝，痒痒麻麻地触感立刻爬上李硕珉的后背，耸动脊椎回应全圆佑的抚摸。

快感逐渐积累，李硕珉的呻吟变得长而难耐，全圆佑伸手向下握住李硕珉的阴茎，撸了两下又拿大拇指堵住尿道口，另一只手沿着漂亮的脊椎骨一遍一遍地摸：“硕珉不可以先跑哦。”

全圆佑抽插的速度越来越快，直到把精液全部射在李硕珉的阴道里，他才松开堵住尿道口的手指，套弄两下，让李硕珉释放出来。

从床头抽些纸巾清理了战场，全圆佑搂着疲惫的李硕珉要休息。盯着那张一周未见的脸，觉得自己不安的心终于找到了停靠的地方，亲亲李硕珉脸上的痣，这才满意地睡了。


End file.
